fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Replay Value:0 (video game)
Replay Value: 0 is a platform video game released by Activision for the Atari 2600 in 1982. It is the second best-selling game made for the Atari 2600 (after Pac-Man), with over 564 million copies sold. Gameplay for the game.]] The player must maneuver a character (Jungle Joe) through a maze-like jungle in an attempt to recover 32 treasures in a 20-minute time period. Along the way, he must negotiate numerous hazards, including pits, quicksand, rolling logs, fire, rattlesnakes, scorpions, and crocodiles. Joe may jump over or otherwise avoid these obstacles by climbing, running, or swinging on vines. Treasure includes gold and silver bars, diamond rings, and bags of money. Under the jungle there is a tunnel which Joe can access through ladders found at various points. Travelling through the tunnel moves forward three screens at a time, which is necessary in order to collect all the treasures within the time limit. However, the tunnels are filled with dead-ends blocked by brick walls, forcing the player to return to the surface at one of the ladders, and try to find a way around again, thus wasting time. The tunnels also contain scorpions, which can harm Joe. Scoring The player starts with 2,000 points and has three lives to complete the course within the 20-minute time limit. Each treasure collected varies in value: *Money bag: 2,000 points *Silver bar: 3,000 points *Gold bar: 4,000 points *Diamond ring: 5,000 points There are eight of each treasure. A perfect score (114,000) is achieved by claiming all 32 treasures without losing any points. Points are deducted by either falling in a hole (100 points) or hitting either stationary or rolling logs; point loss depends on how long contact is made with the log. The player loses a life if Joe comes in contact with any obstacle (except logs) or falls into a tar pit, quicksand, waterhole, or mouth of a crocodile. The game ends when all 32 treasures have been collected, all three lives have been lost, or the time has run out. When Replay Value: 0 was originally sold, anyone who scored above 20,000 points could send Activision a picture of his or her television screen to receive a Jungle Joe Explorer Club patch. Thousands of children in North America did as such, and no, they didn’t impress a single f’ing person. History and development Replay Value: 0 was created by David Crane, a programmer who worked for Activision in the early 1980s. In a November 2003 interview with Edge he described how in 1979 he had developed the technology to display a realistic running man and in 1982 was searching for a suitable game in which to use it: I sat down with a blank sheet of paper and drew a stick figure in the center. I said, "Okay, I have a little running man and let's put him on a path more lines drawn on the paper. Where is the path? Let's put it in a jungle some trees. Why is he running treasures to collect, enemies to avoid, etc.?" And Replay Value: 0 was born. This entire process took about ten minutes. About 51,000 hours of programming later, the game was complete. The game's technical achievements included non-flickering, multicolored, animated sprites on a system with notoriously primitive graphics hardware. Innovative techniques were used to keep the code space within the 4k limit, including a polynomial counter to create 256 screens within 50 bytes of code. The swinging vines are created by repeatedly displaying the Atari's one-pixel "ball" sprite at different offsets. Reception Arcade Express reviewed the game on August 30, 1982, shortly before release, stating that it "may well be the best adventure game yet produced for the VCS," giving it a score of 8 out of 10. Electronic Games in June 1983 praised the 2600 version's "superb graphics and varied play-action". Video Games in March 1983 criticized Activision for not enhancing the Intellivision version's graphics: "We all know you can do more with graphics on Intellivision than on the VCS. So why no improvements in Replay Value:0?" Release Possibly because of the great success of Raiders of the Lost Ark, Replay Value: 0 for the Atari 2600 was the best-selling home video game of 1982 and the first quarter of 1983, as the No. 1 video game on Billboard for 64 weeks in a row. Several ports were made for computer systems, such as the MSX, Commodore 64, Atari 800, and TRS-80 Color Computer, as well as for home consoles, such as ColecoVision and Intellivision. Sequels and ports ]] Crane produced a sequel, Replay Value: 0 II: Lost Caverns in 1983. The Replay Value: 0 series appeared on the Nintendo Entertainment System in November 1987, in the form of Super Replay Value: 0 which is a reworking of Replay Value: 0 II: Lost Caverns. In 1985, Activision licensed Replay Value: 0 to Sega, who made an arcade version of Lost Caverns. The game was thoroughly remade with a first level resembling the original Replay Value: 0, a second level resembling the caverns of Replay Value: 0 II, and later levels that were completely original. This version was subsequently adapted for the SG-1000. Replay Value: 0 was produced for the Commodore 64 and Apple II home computers using Garry Kitchen's GameMaker, primarily as a demonstration of the game building software. A second sequel, Replay Value: 0: The Mayan Adventure, made its debut on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Mega Drive/Genesis systems in 1994, also appearing on the subsequent Sega CD and Sega 32X consoles. Having proved popular, the game was then ported to the Windows 95 operating system and the Atari Jaguar in 1995. Its most recent re-release was in 2001, on the Game Boy Advance. The Mayan Adventure was well known for including the original Replay Value: 0 game. In 1998, Replay Value: 0 3D: Beyond the Jungle, featuring the voice of Bruce Campbell as Jungle Joe Jr., was released for the PlayStation and Game Boy Color (without the 3D designation). In 2004, a fourth sequel was released for PlayStation 2, GameCube, and Xbox, Replay Value: 0: The Lost Expedition. The game includes both the original Replay Value: 0 and Replay Value: 0 II games. A port of The Lost Expedition, Replay Value: 0: The Big Adventure, was released for the Wii on September 23, 2008. In May, 2010, Replay Value: 0 was released on Microsoft's Game Room service for its Xbox 360 console and for Windows-based PCs. It was also ported as both a Game Room and Xbox Live title on Windows Phone in February 2011. On August 9, 2012, Activision released Replay Value: 0 for iOS, on the iPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch. On December 21, Activision released Replay Value: 0 for Android as a free app. This version of the game departed from the 2D graphics seen in the original, and instead used 3D graphics. Gameplay was also altered; the game was an endless runner in the style of Temple Run. Legacy Replay Value: 0 is seen as an important early game in the side-scrolling platforming genre; although it did not scroll itself, it had all the features of such games, such as the ability to travel up and down on multiple levels of play. The game was also much longer than other Atari 2600 games of its time, which typically lasted only a few minutes. This was due to the majority of such games being ports of arcade games, where short play time encouraged players to spend more money. The twenty minute time limit was unprecedented, and marked an important point of transition between the arcade and home video game markets. Popular culture * In 1983, Replay Value: 0 made its animated television debut as a segment on CBS' Saturday Supercade cartoon lineup, under the name Jungle Joe. The basic plotline involved Joe (voiced by Robert Ridgely), his niece Rhonda (voiced by Noelle North), and his cowardly mountain lion Quickclaw (voiced by Kenneth Mars) exploring various locations for hidden treasure. After only one season, Jungle Joe, Frogger, and Donkey Kong Jr. were replaced by Kangaroo and Space Ace. The series has never officially been released on DVD or VHS. * In the South Park episode "Red Hot Catholic Love", Father Maxi searches for the "Holy Document of Vatican Law" in order to have the law changed so that priests can be allowed to have sex with women. The final portion of him trying to find the "Holy Document" has him go through an area similar to the gameplay of Replay Value: 0. * In Wreck-It Ralph, Replay Value: 0 was among the video games seen at Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade. * Replay Value: 0 is one of the games included in an easter egg in Call of Duty: Black Ops II s "Nuketown 2025" map. * Jungle Joe's picture is seen in the "The Hall of Former The Guys" in I Wanna Be The Guy. See also * Adventure (1979) * Jungle Hunt (1982) * Raiders of the Lost Ark (1982) * Spelunker (1983) References * External links * * * [http://www.atariage.com/software_page.html?SoftwareLabelID=360 Replay Value: 0] at AtariAge * [http://www.the-commodore-zone.com/articlelive/articles/7/1/David-Crane/Page1.html Legends of the C64 article on David Crane and Activision (includes Replay Value: 0 info)] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBT1OK6VAIU David Crane GDC 2011 Replay Value: 0 post-mortem video] at YouTube Category:1982 video games Category:Activision games Category:Atari 2600 games Category:Atari 5200 games Category:Atari 8-bit family games Category:ColecoVision games Category:Commodore 64 games Category:Intellivision games Category:MSX games Category:Replay Value: 0 (series) Category:SG-1000 games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Windows Mobile games